


The show that started it all

by NewbieFanFic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieFanFic/pseuds/NewbieFanFic
Summary: Felicity Smoak auditions for a part on a new show, thinking it is for a one episode guest role. One episode turns into two, two into three and before long a lead role. It's a role she loves, with people who become like family. As an added bonus she finds a new best friend who she gets to work with everyday.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 40
Kudos: 101





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone  
> So, let me start this with a bit of backstory.  
> This fic is based on the very first fic I wrote, What if. I was still new to fan fiction (hence my AO3 name) and the story just poured out in (almost) one sitting. The original fic was written as RPF. Back then, I did not realize how strongly some people felt about RPF. I have learned since then.  
> That being said, I am proud of the fic. I think the story it self is good. So, I have re-worked it, changing it to an actor AU. It also gave me the opportunity to tinker a bit on the parts that might need some work. The original one is a bit short, so I may have added one or two things.  
> I plan on posting a chapter a day.  
> Without further ado, here is the first chapter.  
> Until next time, enjoy.

How it started

Felicity couldn’t decide if she was terrified or excited. She had seen the pilot for the show she was auditioning for and wanted to be part of it, even if the part was only for one episode. As she looked around the waiting room, she felt the familiar mix of nerves and anticipation while she waited for her turn.

Felicity nearly jumped out of her seat when they finally called her name. As she walked into the auditioning room, her eyes were drawn to the guy sitting at the end of the table. He was wearing a baseball cap and was looking at what she assumed was the script in his hands.

‘ _He’s probably the stand in I will be running the scene with’_

She smiled as she walked over and handed her info to the casting director.

‘Hi, I am Felicity Smoak, I will be auditioning for the role of the IT girl.’

‘Thank you Felicity, this is Oliver, he will be running the scene with you’, he said as he pointed to the guy at the end of the table. Oliver stood and extended his hand towards her. Felicity felt her stomach flip as she looked into a pair of beautiful blue eyes and with a small start she realised it was the lead from the show.

‘Hi Felicity, nice to meet you’ he smiled as he shook her hand. Felicity’s pulse jumped as she took his hand. She found herself mesmerized by his eyes and she did not even realize that he was holding onto her hand a second longer than usual.

‘Whenever you’re ready Felicity’ the casting director said.

Felicity shook herself, having forgotten that they were not alone in the room and tore her eyes away from Oliver.

‘Oh, okay, thanks’

There was a table set up to the side of the room. Felicity walked over and took a deep breath. She counted to three in her head and started typing on the imaginary computer.

‘Hi. I was wondering if you could help me.’

Felicity turned around and slipped into the role. Five minutes later the director said:

‘Ok, thanks, that was great. We should have a decision by next week, we’ll let your agent know’

Felicity smiled, feeling good about the audition. The role felt like a comfortable fit. And it didn’t hurt that she could feel the chemistry between Oliver and herself right away.

‘Thanks, it was nice to meet you’

She smiled, stood up and turned to leave. She had a good feeling about this.


	2. No turning back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> Thanks for all the comments, it's so great to share this with everyone.  
> This is one of the chapters I tweaked a bit.  
> This fic is completely written (as it is a rework), but I am editing the chapters a bit. That being said, it should (hopefully) not effect posting.  
> Until next time, enjoy!

No turning back 

Oliver couldn’t concentrated with Felicity sitting this close. He could feel the heat coming of her arm next to his. He had to stop himself from taking her hand. He had started making excuses to touch her a while back. A gentle squeeze on her shoulder, his hand on the small of her back as they walked between sets. It had started gradually not long after they had met. Felicity didn’t seem to mind, touching him as often, her hand landing on his arm as she spoke, leaning into him while they waited for their scenes, looping her arm through his. Every time they touched, his skin would practically radiate from her touch.

They had been friends for almost a year now, and he could not imagine his life without her in it. He still remembered the jolt he felt when he shook her hand on that first day. Something in him recognized what he couldn’t put into words yet. It was a simultaneous shock and relief when he final admitted to himself what he had been too afraid to say out loud: this was the woman he wanted to be with.

Felicity leaned over and made some goofy joke about their next episode and he got a whiff of her very Felicity scent, a heady mixture of her shampoo, soap and perfume. He almost kissed her, right there, in front of everyone. She looked at him, frowning as she asked:

‘Hey, are you ok? You’re really quiet today.’

Oliver smiled at her, something in him warming to the fact that she could read him so well, but almost afraid that she could somehow hear what he was thinking.

‘Fine’, he whispered back, ‘just thinking through the scene.’

He turned back to this week’s director and tried to concentrate on what he was saying.

Oliver was still thinking about Felicity as he walked to his trailer at the end of the day, the weekend stretching out in front of him. His head was down, deep into his own world. He hardly heard John as he said goodbye. When he looked up, he saw Felicity heading towards him in the hallway. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she had changed into jeans and sweater after her last scene. She smiled when she spotted him.

‘ _They don’t let her wear her down enough’_ Oliver thought before he started wondering what it would feel like to bury his hands into her blonde wavy hair, pulling her towards him and kissing her.

‘Hey you. I’ve been looking for you. You want to catch a movie and maybe order some pizza?’ She had come to a stop right in front of him, looking up at him, waiting for an answer.

‘I don’t think so, that last fight scene really took it out of me. Rain check?’

Oliver wasn’t sure if he imagined the slightly disappointed look he saw cross her face, and whether he just wanted to see it there.

‘Oh, sure, no problem. That’s understandable, it looked brutal. I’ll see you tomorrow then’ Felicity said before she rose onto her tiptoes and kissed him softly on his cheek.

As she started to move around him, Oliver took her wrist in his hand, not wanting her to leave, needing to make sure he had not made her unhappy, even if he just imagined it. As he looked into her eyes, he felt his self-control slipping. She looked back at him with a question in hers.

‘Felicity, wait…’ he whispered, before he did exactly what he had been imagining just a minute ago.

He cupped her cheek with one hand and pulled her close to him with his other. He stopped just short of kissing her. She just had enough time for a startled ‘Wha…’ before he said:

‘Felicity, I very much want to kiss you. If you don’t want me to kiss you, if you want me to stop, I need you to tell me right now. Because I honestly cannot think of a single reason not to kiss you.’

Felicity looked at him with wide eyes for what felt like a lifetime, but in reality was only a few second. Finally, without saying anything, Felicity closed the final inches between them and covered his mouth with hers. He moved the hand he used to pull her close into her hair and held onto her like he was holding onto a lifeline. The kiss started soft and chaste. After a slight hesitation, Felicity angled her head and deepened the kiss. Oliver poured all his build up need for her into that kiss and he felt her responding in kind, pulling him closer to her.

Only when his chest started to burn from the lack of oxygen, did he pull back and looked at the face of the woman he now knew he loved. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed and she was holding onto his shirt with one hand, like she was trying to steady herself, her other hand having made its way under his shirt, her one leg wrapped around one of his. They had ended up against one of the walls, Oliver pinning her there, afraid of letting go.

‘Oliver,’ she breathed, her eyes still closed.

‘We shouldn’t, we work together. It could ruin our friendship. I don’t want to lose you, I can’t. I don’t think I would survive it’ she rambled, sounding so much like the character she played.

She finally looked up at him and he saw the same fear he felt, he same fear that was the reason he waited so long. Hope bloomed in his chest as he also saw her love for him. He kissed her again, softly, sweetly this time and heard her sigh against his mouth.

Smiling, he said:

‘I’m not going anywhere.’

‘But working together has ruined so many relationships. You are too important to me. What if it doesn’t work? Where will it leave us?’

‘Felicity, I can’t guarantee this won’t end, I don’t know the future. But I do know that I love you. I think I fell in love with you the day I met you. I know my life is better with you in it. And I don’t want to go another day without telling you. Even if you don’t feel the same way. I don’t expect anything from you, I just needed you to know that.’

Felicity considered him for a long moment silently and then a smile started breaking over her face. She rose up on her toes, kissed him once, twice and pulled back just far enough to say:

‘I love you too’.

She put her arms around his neck and put her chin on his chest, looking up at him. Oliver’s arms wound around her waist and he was happily surprised to found how natural holding her felt. Smiling down at her he said:

‘On second thought, a movie and pizza sounds really good. The offer still good?’

‘Only if I get to pick the movie.’

Oliver dropped another kiss on her lips before taking her hand into his.

‘Deal, but then I get to pick the pizza.’

Felicity pouted for a second, before sighing dramatically.

‘I suppose that’s only fair. But just so we’re clear, kale is not an acceptable pizza topping.’

Oliver laughed as they walked to his trailer hand in hand, feeling lighter and happier than he had felt in a long time.


	3. New adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> We jump a little forward again and see where we are from Felicity's POV.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Until next time, enjoy.

New adventure

Felicity sat listening to the brief for the next episode. She only half heard the run through as she was lost in her own world. She looked at the face of the people who had become like family to her over the last three years. And then she turned and looked at the face she had become as familiar to her as her own. The memory of meeting Oliver the first time was as fresh to her as if it had happened yesterday. The excitement she had felt at the prospect being part of something great, the nerves as she walked into the auditioning room, the way her stomach flipped and her pulse jumped when she shook Oliver’s hand the first time. In the time since then, their relationship had grown from a flirtation, to a true friendship and then into a love like she had never felt before. A love so deep she still was amazed was really her life. She smiled as she looked at him now, at the way his brow furrowed as he concentrated. He turned to her, like he could feel her watching him.  
‘What?’ he whispered as he smiled.  
Felicity blushed as she said: ’Nothing’ and turned away. It amazed her that he could still make her feel like a love struck teenager, even after two years together.  
At first she had feared that they would become just another Hollywood tabloid story, broking up after working together and she would lose her best friend. In fact, the opposite happened Finally voicing the feelings she had been quietly keeping to herself, had made them closer than ever before. She loved their life together. She couldn’t and wouldn’t imagine anything other than working, living with and loving Oliver. After two years together, she was happier than she had ever been.   
Felicity sneaked another glance at Oliver and felt a twinge of worry. They usually drove into work together every day, but this morning Oliver wanted to leave early on his own. He said that he had errands to run before work and that he would meet her at the studio, but he had been acting strange, almost nervous. Felicity mentally shook herself, mentally scolding herself and made an effort to concentrate. Her concentration slipped when Oliver took her hand, kissed her knuckles and held it in his the rest of the meeting, running his thumb over the back of her fingers.

‘Okay guys, let’s call it a day’, the director called. ‘Good work everyone, see you on Monday.’  
Felicity smiled at John, thinking that the scene they just did turned out great. She hugged him goodbye and turned to go to her trailer. As she walked through the Foundry set, she saw Oliver.  
‘Hey handsome, I thought you would be home by now.’ Oliver had finished his last seen a few hours ago.  
‘I thought I would wait for you. I actually wanted to talk to you before we headed home.’  
The niggle of worry from this morning crept into Felicity’s mind before she squashed it. Smiling, she walked over to him and said: ‘Sounds serious’, trying to keep her tone light.  
‘Actually, it’s more a question I wanted to ask you’  
Felicity stopped before him.  
‘Shoot’  
Oliver started running his hand over the surface of the table they were standing in front of, watching his hand’s progress.  
‘I’ve been thinking about the day you auditioned. I can still remember that day, more clearly than any other day in my life. The second I shook your hand I knew. This was it. Not just did we find the right woman for the show, but I would never meet anyone like you again.’  
Oliver paused as he looked up.  
‘I know you had your fears about this working Felicity, but I have never been more certain about anything.’  
Felicity watched him through eyes that had started to tear up.  
‘I know the Archer and Overwatch have had many adventures together, but none of them will compare to this one. I want a lifetime of adventures with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to share children with you.’  
Oliver took her shaking hand into his as he bent down on one knee in front of her. With his free hand he took a small box out of his pocket and opened it.  
‘Felicity, will you start this adventure with me? Felicity Megan Smoak, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?’  
He was looking up at her with a hopeful smile.  
As tears started slipping down her cheeks, Felicity knelt down in front of him.  
‘You opened my heart in a way that I did not know was possible. Oliver, there is no one in the world I would rather share a life with. Yes Oliver, yes I will marry you!’  
Oliver’s face broke out into a grin and he swooped her up as he stood, before covering her mouth with his. He placed her back on the ground and with a shaking hand, he placed a ring on her left hand. When he looked in her eyes, his eyes were shining too. He kissed her again before leaning his forehead against hers.  
‘I hope you don’t mind, but I invited a few friends to celebrate with us.’  
Felicity looked behind him and noticed their TV family standing just off the set. She had not notice them before as her eyes still get drawn to Oliver whenever he was in the room.  
‘Pretty certain I would say yes?’ she asked.  
‘Hopeful’ he smiled. ‘Is it alright? If you rather want to be alone I’ll…’  
Felicity kissed him before he could continue.  
‘It’s perfect’, she said as everyone started coming forward to congratulate them.


	4. The next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> Apologies for not posting in a few days, real life kind of messed p my schedule.  
> To make up for it, I'm going to be posting the last two original chapters that are left. I have been thinking about adding another chapter or two, but that will be taking some time, as I still have to write them.  
> So, until then, I hope you enjoy.

The next step

Standing in front of the church, Oliver’s mind started drifting over the craziness that has been the last six months. Ever since he proposed to Felicity, their lives have been a whirlwind. Between planning the wedding and finishing the third season of the show, he felt like his feet had not touched ground. It had also been one of the happiest times in his life. He had a job he loved, he worked with great actors and crew who had become great friends to him and he was about to marry the woman of his dreams.

Oliver couldn’t help smiling whenever he thought about Felicity. About the way her nose crinkled when she laughed, going to sleep with her cuddled up to him, waking up with her next to him, watching her in the moments before she woke up. Working with her, hearing her move around their house when he got home. He could hardly remember his life before Felicity walked into that auditioning room.

John leaned in and whispered: ‘Nervous?’

Oliver smiled as he turned to his friend: ‘I have been waiting for this day ever since Felicity said yes. I have never been calmer than I am right now.’

Before John could say anything else, the music changed to ‘A thousand years’ and Oliver turned back to the aisle.

Oliver’s breath caught and his heart swelled as Felicity walked into the church. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Felicity was walking between her mother and father. She was looking down the aisle, then she caught his eye and smiled. He felt his eyes begin to tear up as he looked at the face he would be looking at for the rest of his life. He felt like he would never stop smiling as he waited for her. When she reached the front, she kissed her mother on the cheek, then her father before turning and taking the final step towards him. He reached for her hand, kissing it softly before laying it in the crook of his arm. He couldn’t take his eyes of hers as they turned towards the priest.

‘You are breath-taking Felicity’ he whispered to her softly.

Smiling softly at him she said: ‘You don’t look to bad yourself.’

Oliver kept his hand over hers throughout the ceremony. When the priest said: ‘I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride’, he swept her into his arms and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing against his mouth and when they finally came up for air, she said: ‘I love you so much’

Oliver hugged her before putting her down and looking into her eyes.

‘You have no idea how much I love you’

Felicity giggled and said:’ Oh, I think ‘m starting to get a pretty good idea.’

After their first dance at the reception, Oliver hardly had a moment with his new wife. Everyone wanted to talk to them and when he finally saw Felicity not surrounded by what seemed like every member of their family or friends, he took her by the hand and pulled her into a quiet corner. He started trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck as she wound her arms around his waist.

‘I cannot wait to have you all to myself for the next month’ he said between kisses.

Felicity laughed softly and teased: ‘What, not big on sharing?’

Oliver pulled back and pouted:

‘Hey, I have been a very good boy and shared you with everyone today. Now it’s my turn’

Felicity kissed him softly and leaned her head against his shoulder.

‘I can’t believe we’re married.’

‘I know what you mean. It feels like a dream.’

Oliver reluctantly pulled back and took Felicity’s hand. Sighing, he said:

‘We better get back before Thea sends a search party’

‘You sure we couldn’t just slip out without anyone noticing?’

Oliver laughed: ‘Not a chance. Let’s go enjoy our party. From tomorrow it’ll just be you, me and a private beach.’

Felicity smiled before saying: ’Let’s do it.’


	5. A new life

A new life

Felicity gripped the side of the table. She breathed deeply until the dizziness passed. She massaged her forehead and wondered if she was coming down with a stomach bug. She had been feeling tired, dizzy and nauseous for a few days now. She hadn’t told Oliver, she didn’t want to worry him. As she lowered her hand, her eye caught the ring on her left hand and she got a happy little thrill from seeing it there. They had just returned from their happy honeymoon bubble last week. It had been almost two months since the wedding, the honeymoon lasting a couple of weeks longer than the planned month, neither of them in a rush to leave the private beach. She smiled as she thought of the month and a half they had spent exploring each other and the island they stayed on.

Felicity had not heard Oliver come into the kitchen and she started as he put his arms around her waist. Felicity leaned back into him, loving how her body fitted against his so naturally.

‘I thought you were still asleep’ she said as he gently swayed wither in his arms.

‘I woke up and you weren’t there’ he replied as he started kissing her neck.

‘I came in here to try and tempt you back to bed’ he said between kisses.

‘Hmm, I was planning on making you breakfast in bed, but I like your idea better’

Oliver started running his hands up her arms and a shiver ran through her body. Felicity turned around and pulled him to her as she covered his mouth with hers. She didn’t even feel the table jab into her back as he pushed his body against hers. She smiled against his mouth as he effortlessly picked her up and started carrying her back to the room.

Lying in Oliver’s arms, her head on his chest, Felicity listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

‘You know, one of these days we will have to actual get out of this bed. Go out into the real world. See other people.’

‘Maybe. But not today’ he said as he pulled her closer.

Felicity smiled as she closed her eyes and nuzzling her face in his neck. She listened to his breathing becoming deeper and before long she started drifting off as well.

When Felicity awoke, Oliver was not next to her. As she sat up, she had another dizzy wave and she had to steady herself before she could get out of the bed. She pulled on one of Oliver’s shirts before leaving their room, in search of her husband. Her nose led her to the kitchen where Oliver was putting together what looked like a tiny feast. She could smell toast, steak, onions, mushrooms and coffee.

‘I was supposed to make you breakfast’ she said as she put her arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder.

‘Technically, this is lunch’ he replied as he turned the steak.

The sudden aroma from the meat made Felicity grip her stomach and sprint to the toilet. She barely just made when she heard Oliver coming in behind her.

‘Hon, are you ok?’ He sounded worried as he bend down next to her, rubbing her back and holding her hair away from her face.

She felt weak and a little embarrassed when she finally lifted her head.

‘Fine, probably just a bug’ she answered as she tried to get up. Oliver took her arm to steady her.

‘How long have you been feeling like this?’ he asked as her looked into her pale face.

‘Just a few days. It’s nothing, it’ll pass in a day or two’ Felicity waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

Oliver helped her to sit on the edge of the bath and then he got her a cold cloth. As she took it from him she saw his eyes were big with worry.

‘Really Oliver, I’ll be fine. No need to worry.’

‘Hey, me worrying about you is just one of the many benefits you get from being my wife’ he replied as he kneeled in front of her. ‘I would feel better if you’d see a doctor’

Felicity put her hand to his cheek and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

‘Ok, if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll make an appointment for tomorrow’

‘No, you get into bed, I’ll make the appointment. I’ll get you something to drink and we can stay in bed and watch movies today. You ok to walk?’

‘I think I can manage’ Felicity said with a smile as she let him help her up.

Oliver sat next to her in the waiting room, his knee bouncing. Felicity leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

‘It’s very sweet of you to come with me, but it really wasn’t necessary.’

Oliver smiled and said:’ In sickness and in health, remember’

Felicity smiled at him as her name was called. They both got up and walked into the doctor’s examination room.

‘Well Felicity, it’s really quite natural for you to feel like this’ her doctor said as he looked up from the notes in front of him. He smiled: ‘You’re pregnant. Congratulations’

‘Wait, what? Are you sure?’

‘Yes, I’d say you’re about seven weeks along. Everything looks good, but you should make an appointment with your OBGYN, anytime from next week.’

Felicity could hardly believe what she was hearing. She put her hand to her stomach. Of course she wanted a baby, she just did not think that it would happen this quickly. They had not even talked about kids yet. She turned to look at Oliver slowly and saw him looking at her with a small smile on his face. As she looked into his eyes, she could not contain the happiness she felt. Oliver took her hand and pulled her up to wrap his arms around her.

The doctor cleared his throat.

‘I am always glad to give good news to my patients’

Felicity laughed and turned to her doctor.

‘Thank you Doctor.’

Her doctor got up and first took her hand and then Oliver’s

‘You’re very welcome. Congratulations again. Take care’

When they stepped outside the doctor’s office, Oliver pulled her to him and kissed her. When she finally pulled back she looked up at him.

‘Are you ok with this? It’s not too soon for you?’ she tried to keep the worry from her voice.

‘Hon, before today, I didn’t think I could be any happier. I was wrong. I cannot wait to start our family. To share a child with you, is a dream come true.’

‘I know what you mean. It feels like my heart is about to burst out of my chest’

Oliver laughed happily.

‘I think this calls for a celebration. Come on, I am taking my beautiful wife out.’

‘What are we waiting for?’ Felicity asked as she took Oliver’s hand and started walking towards their car.


	6. Life ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> So, this is the last chapter that I wrote of the original fic. Like I mentioned, I do have a least one more chapter that I want to add to this version of the fic, I'm hoping to have it up by next week.  
> Until then, I hope you enjoy.

Life ever after

Oliver woke to soothing sounds coming through the baby monitor. He smiled as he heard Felicity talking to their baby girl, Mia and got out of bed. He paused at the door of Mia’s room and watched as Felicity gently rocked the baby as she spoke to her. Oliver was always surprised at the surge of love he felt whenever he saw his wife and daughter together. So many times they were in their own world, Felicity making goofy faces to make Mia laugh, or just staring at her for hours, like she had never seen anything as beautiful or amazing as their little girl. Oliver could hardly remember what his life was like before either of them. Like a black and white photo bursting into life, his life had changed in ways that he had never thought possible. A content sigh escaped his lips and Felicity turned at the sound. She smiled when she saw him standing in the doorway.

‘It’s not nice to stare’ she teased

‘I couldn’t help it, not with so much beauty to look at’ Oliver said as he walked towards Felicity.

He kissed Mia on her head and then he kissed his wife before putting his arms around her. Felicity leaned back against him and he gently started to sway with the two most important woman in his life in his arms.

‘Sorry, I tried not to wake you’

‘I don’t mind being woken up to this’ Oliver said as he smiled down at his girls.

Mia’s little hand reached towards him and he took her hand in his. She smiled before yawning and her eyes started closing slowly.

Felicity smiled.

‘Seems you have the magic touch tonight’

Oliver looked at her, quirked an eyebrow and teased: ‘Don’t I always?’

Felicity laughed softly as she placed a soft kiss on Mia’s head, before lowering the sleepy baby into her cot. They watched as Mia drifted back to sleep before turning back to Oliver and wrapping her arms around his waist. Smiling up at him she said:

‘Let’s go test that theory of yours.’

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before taking his hand, leading him back to their room.


	7. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone  
> As promised, a new chapter. I added a few filling in details for the previous chapters ( as flashback). Also, for now at least, this fic is complete. I don't like to say never again (because you never know), but I'm not planning on adding anything else to this fic.  
> Thank you to everyone who read/left kudos/commented. I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. I was so great to share this new version with everyone.  
> Until next time, enjoy and stay safe.

** Date night **

Felicity hummed softly as she applied her lipstick. A mixture of happiness and excitement was drumming through her veins. She has not looked forward to a date like this since Oliver asked her out on their first official date.

 _After Oliver kissed her that day in the studio hallway, they had gone back to her apartment. Letting Oliver into her apartment that evening, Felicity felt nervous, suddenly not sure how to act around her best friend. Oliver seemed to be just as nervous, standing in her living room, hands in his pockets, like he had not been there hundreds of times before_. _As much as she loved Disney movies, she knew that one kiss was not going too magically erase the fear that she would lose him if they changed their relationship. But the moment his lips had landed on hers she realized exactly how much she had wanted to kiss him. Looking at him standing in her home, she knew that if there was ever someone worth taking that risk for, it was Oliver. They stood looking at each other for a long, quiet moment before Felicity took a fortifying breath and closed the distance between them. She took Oliver’s hand in hers. She led him to the couch and softly pushed him to sit down. As Oliver looked at her with wide eyes, she sat down next to him and took his face in her hands. Oliver didn’t move, letting her take the lead. And as her lips touched his again, Felicity knew that his was the last lips she ever wanted to kiss. They sent a very enjoyable evening making out. And then they talked. They talked about everything she was worried about, and quickly Felicity realised that Oliver was just as afraid of losing her. Knowing how important, how precious, their friendship was to him gave her the courage to take the next step. When Oliver left early the next morning, he official asked her out for their first date._

Turning slightly, she examined her make up. Satisfied, she nodded once to herself and replaced the cap of her lipstick tube. She turned and walked back to the bedroom, stopping in front of the full length mirror and ran a critical eye over her entire outfit. Her makeup was perfect, her hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders. Her red dress hugged her body in all the right places and her gold heels complemented the outfit nicely. The only thing missing now, was her date. Oliver had left an hour earlier to drop Mia at her Aunt Thea for the night and to give her some alone time to get ready for their date. Felicity could not decide who was more excited for the sleepover, Thea or her daughter. She also had not illusion that Mia would be spoiled rotten while at Thea’s.

Felicity had been so focused on getting ready, that she had not realized how long Oliver had been gone. She had just picked up her phone to call him, when she heard a knock at their front door. Frowning, she made her way to the living room. Her frown morphed into a smile as she saw who was standing in their doorway. Dressed in a grey suit and an open collar blue shirt that complemented his eyes, Oliver was smiling at her, a smile that still made her knees a little weak. He had one hand in his pocket, the other was behind his back. Felicity leaned against the door and took in her husband. It still gave her a thrill whenever she called him that. Oliver let his eyes roam over her, from her face down to her heels and Felicity felt a light shiver from his intense focus.

‘Hi’ he finally said.

‘Hi yourself. You forget your key?’

Chuckling softly, he said:

‘No, but my mother did always say it was good manners to pick up your date at her front door.’

Felicity felt her smile grow and her heart melt a little at the gesture.

‘Can’t argue with that. In that case, would you like to come in while I get my purse?’

‘Yes, thank you.’

Oliver stepped through the door and turned to her. He removed his hand from behind his back and held out a single red rose to her.

‘This is for you.’

Felicity could feel her cheeks warm slightly as she took the rose from him. She brought it to her nose and took a deep breath, the scent of the rose filling her. Looking up she closed the small distance between them and kissed Oliver softly.

‘Thank you. It’s beautiful.’

Oliver placed his hand on her hip and pulled her even closer. Felicity brought her free hand to rest around his neck and leaned into him.

‘It’s nothing compared to you. You look breath taking.’

Felicity thought that his choice of words were ironic as he was currently taking her breath away. Reaching up she kissed him again, long and slow. Before she could deepen the kiss, Oliver pulled back. He placed a kiss on her forehead before saying:

‘We should get going, or we’re going to miss our reservation.’

‘If we must. Just give me a second to get my purse.’

Looking up at him, Felicity ran her thumb over his lip, removing the smudges from her lipstick.

‘And maybe fix my lipstick.’

Giving him a flirty smirk over her shoulder, Felicity walked back to their bedroom. She inhaled the roses’ scent one more time, marveling at the wonderful man she was married to. She placed the rose on her bedside table and picked up her purse, checking that her she had everything she needed. When she returned to the living room, Oliver was still standing in the same spot. He held out his hand out to her. She tangled her fingers through his. Oliver took her hand and kissed it before turning and opening the door for her. Making sure the door locked behind them, Oliver pressed the button for the elevator. Felicity wrapped her free hand around his arm and leaned against his shoulder as they waited for the elevator. When the door opened they got in and Oliver pressed the button for the parking garage.

‘So, Mr. Queen, where are you taking me tonight?’

Smiling down at her, he said:

‘I was thinking we’d get dinner at that Italian restaurant we like, and then maybe we could head over to Verdant.’

Felicity raised her eyebrows and teasing, said:

‘Verdant, really? Mr. I-don’t-dance wants to go to a club. Who are you and what did you do with my husband.’

‘When I said that, I didn’t dance. Or rather, I didn’t like it very much.’

‘What changed?’

‘Turns out I just needed the right partner. I’m really looking forward to holding you close, letting the music take over, moving together.’

Oliver’s voice had dropped low and Felicity felt another shiver run through her. Before she could suggest that they forget the reservation and head back up to the apartment, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Oliver extended his hand to the parking garage and said:

‘Shall we?’

Clearing her throat, Felicity just nodded and followed Oliver to the car waiting for them. At the car, Oliver opened the door for her and once she was seated he headed to the other side. The ride to the restaurant was short. They spent it in a comfortable silence, Oliver’s hand on her knee, drawing small circles. It was in between seasons for the show, and considering they had been married for a while now, the media didn’t bother them as much, so they didn’t need to use the back entrance for the restaurant. A few of the patrons did follow their progress through the restaurant to their table, but as soon as they were seated, everyone returned to their own meals. They spent the dinner talking about where the show was heading in the next season, a play that Felicity was interested in doing, and their daughter. Two hours had passed by the time they were done. Oliver paid and they left the restaurant, hand in hand. When they arrived at the club, Oliver directed the driver to park the car at the back of the club. The fact that Oliver’s sister owned the club, made it so much easier to avoid the ever present media presence at the front. Oliver and Felicity used the private entrance and headed to the VIP section without too much of a commotion

_Felicity had never been completely comfortable with the inevitable media presence that came with being an actress, but she had accepted it a long time ago. She had avoided the worse of it for most of her career, doing independent movies and keeping her private life as private as she could. That changed when she became a regular on a successful t.v. series. The media became a lot more interested in her and Felicity had to adapt quickly. That also meant dating looked different. Not that there were many dates before Oliver, but when she did meet someone, the dates would usually happen at her apartment, or his. This was no different when she started dating Oliver. Their first date was spent at his apartment. Oliver had cooked for them and it was perfect. They had been dating for about a month before they went out in public for the first time. Oliver was no stranger to paparazzi, he was a regular on tabloid covers in his younger and wilder days. As such, he had a few tricks to avoiding them. It seemed that Oliver knew ever back entrance, bouncer and owner at the restaurants and clubs they ended up at while dating. They went in private entrances, had access to all the VIP sections and private parking bays where ever they went. As a result the paparazzi only ever got the shots they wanted them to get._

The club was one of the most popular in the city, so it was no surprise that it was packed. Luckily, the VIP section had a smaller private dance floor and as soon as they placed their drink orders, Felicity and Oliver headed to the dance floor. For a man who insisted for years that he didn’t dance, Oliver was very graceful. As soon as his hand landed on her hips they moved together, Felicity’s back against his solid chest. It wasn’t long until Felicity did exactly what Oliver said he wanted to do. She let the music take over and lost herself to the beat. The only things that existed in Felicity’s world that evening was the music, Oliver’s warm body moving with her and the blazing trail his hands were leaving on her body. Felicity lost track of how long they were on the dance floor and only when Oliver said that he needed something to drink, did they head back to their private booth. They had just about collapsed in the booth, taken a gratifying drink when Felicity leaned over and slanted her lips over Oliver’s. His one hand clasped the back of her neck and Felicity moved to get closer to him. Felicity lost track of time again as they made out like teenagers. Her hand was fisted in Oliver’s shirt, his hand at the hem of her dress when he pulled back just far enough to speak into her ear:

‘What do you say we take this date back to our place, we could have some dessert?’

‘Sounds like a great idea. I love dessert.’

After placing one more kiss on her lips, Oliver stood and put his jacket back on. He paid their bill and took her hand as he led them out of the club. The ride back to their apartment felt like the longest ride of Felicity’s life. Oliver’s hand was back on her leg, a little higher this time, tracing small circles. Only this time, his eyes held a promise of something more and Felicity had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from claiming his mouth again. When the driver stopped at their apartment complex, Oliver got out and walked around the car to open her door. He thanked the driver and they headed back to the elevator.

_When Oliver asked Felicity to move in with him, they decided to find a new place, one that was not hers or his, but rather theirs. They had been looking at places for about a week when they found the apartment. As paparazzi was something they had to deal with the underground private parking was a big plus. The apartment had big windows with a great view of the city and it was big enough for when they wanted to start a family. The few months they spent decorating and creating their shared living space had been some of the most frustrating and fun months Felicity had spent in her life._

They elevator was empty when it arrived and as soon as the doors closed behind them, Oliver had Felicity against the back wall, his mouth warm over hers. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. When the doors opened at their floor, Oliver stepped back and Felicity groaned at the sudden loss of his lips. Taking her hand again, he walked to their door. He placed a sweet kiss on the back of her hand before dropping it to get his keys and turning away from her to open the front door. It only took a few seconds for him to open the door and lead Felicity into the apartment. Oliver locked the door, dropped the keys on the table next to the door and turned back to Felicity. Felicity walked forward and pushed her hands under Oliver’s jacket as his hands landed on her hips. She rose up and kissed him, slow and deep. As soon as she had helped him out of his jacket, Oliver started leading her back to their bedroom.

The next morning the first thing Felicity saw was the rose Oliver had given to her, on her bedside table. Oliver’s strong arm was wrapped around her, holding her close to him as he still slept, his face turned into her shoulder. Felicity smiled a lazy, content smile as she thought about the previous evening: good food, good wine, a gorgeous date, dancing and then the best ‘dessert’ she had in a while. As she snuggled even closer to her husband, the last thought she had before falling back to sleep was: BEST.DATE.EVER.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. 
> 
> For those who are curious, the original fic this is based on is 'What if... he met Emily first'.


End file.
